L and Rose's Adventure's!
by rose51794
Summary: This is where L and rose meet and have adventure's! So far it's only 'The Terrible Cold' and 'L meet Jigsaw.'
1. The Terrible Cold

The Terrible Cold

_This takes place during the Kira case, while Light and Ryuzaki are chained. Oh ya in this story I added a doctor that can see Ryuzaki, without him freaking out, about his identity. I'm making up diseases, ok?_

On the roof

It was snowing bad, really bad. Light Yagami and Ryuzaki were out in this storm. Light was wearing the normal winter clothes, while Ryuzaki was wearing spring clothes. "Ryuzaki we should go inside" Light said, as he shook from the cold "why Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked. "We can't have you getting sick" "I thought Kira would want me to get sick?" "I am not Kira Ryuzaki!"

"I did not say that Light-kun" Ryuzaki stated. Light turned pink, only a little though. "Is Light-kun getting sick?" Ryuzaki asked Light "no I'm fine, it's you that's going to get sick" "I do not get sick Light-kun" Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah right and people come out of nowhere!" Light kinda screamed "fine Light-kun, we will go in." "Finally!"

Light and Ryuzaki went in the building, but little did they know, that two eyes were watching them.

Work room, 10:00 pm

After being outside for nearly an hour, Light had been let go to change, then he was chained back to Ryuzaki. Now Light was passed out at his computer, while Ryuzaki was looking at his computer. And of course, eating sweets. Ryuzaki pressed a button "Watari please come open a window in here" "of course master Ryuzaki."

Watari opened the window and then asked "would you like anything else?" He asked "no thank you Watari."

12:00 am

Ryuzaki had continued to work, during that time. But near midnight he drifted off to a nap. While Ryuzaki slepted in that chair, a figure came out of the shadows. It was a girl, about 5'7, with dark brown hair, she was wearing dark blue sweat pants, a lighter blue shirt, white socks, she had taken off her shoes, but she had white shoes. This girl walked up to Ryuzaki, and put her hand on his head, slightly, enough to not wake him. She shook her head, and then went back to the shadows all of a sudden, that was because he started to stir. Ryuzaki just went back to work.

9:00 am

"Ryuzaki can you let me go?" Light asked "why?" "I need to go to the bathroom" Light said "come on" Ryuzaki said getting up. They would have made it, but Ryuzaki suddenly collapsed! "Ryuzaki!!" Light screamed, and then Light called for Watari. And in seconds he was in the room. "Master Ryuzaki!" Watari got down on his knees and checked for Ryuzaki's pulse, Ryuzaki's body started to shake. "What's wrong with him Watari?" Light asked, though he was pleased that something was wrong with him. Watari felt Ryuzaki's head and took out the keys and unchained them. "He has a fever; I will be chaining you at your desk." He stated, Watari then stood up and chained Light to his desk. "Wait, what can I do?" Light asked "stay there" Watari instructed. Watari picked Ryuzaki and took him to his room.

Ryuzaki's room

Watari called a Dr. Newton (I know like Newton Laws of Gravity, I could not think!!) to come see Ryuzaki. Dr. Newton came as fast as he could, "what's wrong?" The doctor asked Watari when they entered Ryuzaki's room. "He collapsed with a fever." Newton went straight to work; he checked his temperature, his throat, the works. "What has he been doing?" Newton asked "I believe he was outside in the snow and he asked for the window to be opened, that night." Watari said, Newton 'sighed' "no wonder he has a high temperature" "what is wrong with him?" Watari asked.

"He has a very high temperature, he might have hiash, but it's too early to tell" "what exactly is hiash?" Watari asked "it's a disease, where the patient shakes uncontrollably, get massive headaches; it could cause heart and lung problems if not treated soon." Dr. Newton said, in a dark voice, "can you treat it here?" Watari asks, Newton shakes his head "no I don't have the right equipment; we are going to have to get him to a hospital, soon."

"Master Ryuzaki would not like that" Watari said "I know… but if we don't soon, he won't survive the night." During this talk, Watari and Dr. Newton had moved towards the bathroom door. Out of nowhere, both Watari and Newton heard a groan. They turned around and saw Ryuzaki's eyes flickering. Newton and Watari walked back up to Ryuzaki. Newton took out a light and flashed it in Ryuzaki eyes.

"Ryuzaki, can you see me?" Newton asked Ryuzaki "Dr. Newton?... What are you doing here?" Ryuzaki asked in a very low tone "Master Ryuzaki, do you remember what happened?" Watari asked the still dazed detective. "Watari?... All I remember is… Taking Light to the bathroom, what happened?" "You have a very dangerous disease called hiash, it makes you shake uncontrollably, you also get massive headaches; it could cause heart and lung problems if your not treated soon" Newton said.

When Newton said that, Ryuzaki's breathing was becoming labored. "I have to call for an ambulance" Newton told Watari, Ryuzaki heard that and grabbed Dr. Newton's arm, fiercely. "No hospital" Ryuzaki stated between breaths "but Ryuzaki if you don't get treatment soon, you could die in the night!" Newton argued "can you not bring the equipment here?" Ryuzaki said, as his voice came out in painful breaths.

"I don't know somebody would have to watch you, know CPR, just in case, know how to administer the sedative, and keep a look on your vitals." Newton explained "Watari can anyone from the task force do those things?" Ryuzaki asked Watari "no, I'm afraid not" "then how ab…AHH" Ryuzaki screamed, while holding his chest. "Ryuzaki!" "Master Ryuzaki!" Watari and Newton shouted. Newton went up to check his vitals, and stuff. "Damn, he's going into cardiac arrest!" Newton said.

Dr. Newton started to push on Ryuzaki's chest "Watari breath for him" Newton ordered. Watari nodded, then got on the bed and waited for Dr. Newton to stop pushing. "Now" Newton ordered, Watari tilted Ryuzaki's head back and started to push air in his lungs. "Ok stop" Newton ordered, Watari stopped and Newton checked for a pulse.

He started to push on his chest again. "Now!" Newton said, Watari did and stopped when he was told to. Newton checked for a pulse. 'Damn, nothing!!!' Newton shouted in his head.

He started to push on his chest again; "now" Watari did and breathed for him several times. "Stop" Watari stopped and Newton checked for a pulse, and found one. "Watari, we brought him back, but we need you to decide on what to do, what is your choice?" Newton asked Watari.

The old man thought about this "unfortunately, Master Ryuzaki would want you to bring the equipment here, what would you need?" Newton told Watari the equipment and he left.

"Ok girl, you can come out now" Newton told an empty space. A figure came out, and it was in fact that girl from the other night. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Newton asked the girl, "My name is Rose, and I have been sent on a mission" the girl called Rose said. "What kind of mission? And which ninja village did you learn from?"

Rose smiled "very smart, well I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and my mission is to save him, from Kira" Rose explained. "Oh Konoha? Who is the hogake?" Newton asked Rose "Tsunada is the hogake, she gave me the mission two day's ago, but from how far away it is, I just started yesterday." Rose explains "did you know he was heading towards this?" Newton asked Rose "no, all I know is that he was getting very warm, last night." "Do you know how this happened?" Newton asks "yes, L was outside in those clothes for over an hour, he stayed in those clothes for some time. Then he had the window opened for the rest of the night." Rose explained, "listen, you and I both know who Kira is, don't you?" Rose asked Newton "is it that Light Yagami?" Newton asked "yes, he is dangerous, you have to…." Someone groaned, Rose disappear instantly.

Newton looks at Ryuzaki, as he opens his eyes slowly. "Ryuzaki, Watari went to get the equipment I need. Just be relaxed until he comes." Ryuzaki nodded his head, slowly. Newton did not like that, "Ryuzaki, I need you to say something" "my head really hurts" Ryuzaki whispered. Newton went to his bag and took out some pain relieve. "Here, this will help your headache" but Ryuzaki did not want to take it. "Ryuzaki, this will help your headache, you need to take it" "no" "why not Ryuzaki!?" Newton asked "I do not think I could swallow it, even if I wanted to."

Newton went in to the bathroom and poured a glass of water and put the pain killers in the glass, waiting for it to dissolve. When it dissolved, he went out back to Ryuzaki's bed. "Here Ryuzaki, drink this" he said as he tried to give Ryuzaki the cup, but Ryuzaki did not move his arms.

Newton realized this was because of being tired, so he lifted Ryuzaki's head "drink" and Ryuzaki did. When he finished drinking he moved his head slightly and that signaled Newton to stop. "Good, the medicine should work soon, if you feel anything that you have never felt before, tell me" "ok" Ryuzaki whispered. Ryuzaki soon drifted off to sleep again. 'He really should be in the hospital, but he would just get mad at me, and we can't have that, it will stress him out.' Newton thought as he sat in a chair that he moved next to the bed, he just sat there watching Ryuzaki breath. Watari came in "Watari, did you get everything?" Newton asked "yes I did, some people will come with the equipment, about now" as soon as he said that the door, bell rang. Watari left to go answer the door. He went back to watching Ryuzaki, his breathing was more labored. Newton went up and checked his pulse, it was slower then it should be. "Ryuzaki! Watari hurry!" Newton screamed. Watari came running in "what's wrong?" He asked "he's having trouble breathing, bring me a tank of oxygen, and a mask" Newton ordered.

Watari left quickly, Ryuzaki was going to need that oxygen, soon. Watari came back in the room soon with the tank and mask. "Good, now turn it on when I say so" Newton put the mask on "now" he ordered. Watari turned on the tank. Ryuzaki started to breathe better instantly.

"That's a good sign" Newton said to Watari. "Yes that is very good" Watari said cheering up. "Hey Watari, who exactly is Light Yagami? What is he doing here?" Newton asks "Master Ryuzaki suspects Light Yagami to be Kira" "I heard about Kira, a mass murder…" "I will catch Kira, because I'm justice" Ryuzaki said. Newton and Watari looked over at Ryuzaki, to see his eyes half open. "Ryuzaki! How are you feeling?" Newton asked Ryuzaki "…" Ryuzaki did not answer "Master Ryuzaki?" Watari asked worried "Watari, my body hurts" Ryuzaki whispered "where Ryuzaki?" Newton asked "everywhere, it hurts, stop the pain!" Ryuzaki said, getting louder each time. Newton gave Ryuzaki some morphine, but it only stopped some pain. "AHHH!!! STOP THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuzaki screamed, Rose then came out of the shadows "who are you!?" Watari asked. Rose shot Watari a glare, then turned towards Ryuzaki. "He's under genjutsu" "what?" Watari asked "I've never thought of that" Newton said "you have not been in Konoha in a while." Rose said as she went towards Ryuzaki's screaming form.

"Don't touch him!" Watari shouted, Rose would not listen. Watari ran forward at Rose. Rose turned around and as Watari grabbed Rose's arms, she moved her arms and pushed him across the room and into the wall, hard. "Why did you do that?! You could have killed him!" He shouted as he ran up to Watari. Rose turned and went up to Ryuzaki and put her hands on his shoulders. He stopped screaming instantly.

Rose turned to Newton and saw him treating Watari like a human and not a med. Ninja. "Aren't you a med. Ninja?" "Yes but I have not used it in years" Newton stated as he checked for any broken bones. "Good none" he placed Watari back on the floor. "You really should be careful with that strength" "I know."

"Who are you?" Ryuzaki said, Rose turned around and looked at the detective, who just stood up holding a gun in his hand, pointing it at Rose. "You should not point that gun at me" Rose stated. "Tell me who you are and what you did to Watari!" Ryuzaki said, "'sign' fine, my names Rose and I did not mean to hurt your friend. He came at me and I meant to push him away from me, but only a little." Rose explained.

Ryuzaki started to cough in his hand, it lasted for several minutes. When he took his hand down, Rose saw blood in his hand. "You really should rest, L." "No, you hurt Watari" Ryuzaki said, Newton looked at Ryuzaki's hand and saw the blood too. 'So that's what she's doing! She's trying to get him to rest, if he doesn't soon, he will collapse!'

"L, you…" Rose could not finish her sentence because she turned around and took out a kunai and took a fighting position. "You catch on quickly, girl" a man in a white suit (like ninja suits) came out. "You're easy to sense, Kimimaro" 'wait Kimimaro the killer?' Newton thought, "Oh I'm surprised a ninja like you can sense pretty old me." "Ninja?" Ryuzaki asked "why are you here Kimimaro?" Rose asked Kimimaro "to kill that detective, why else would I be here?" "Certainly not to get clothes advice!" Rose said as she charged Kimimaro. "You're too naive" he said as he pulled out a bone from his shoulder. He tried to stab Rose, but she dodged. Kimimaro just stood there blocking Rose's attacks, trying to slash her, and all that. While Ryuzaki watched all this, he started to cough more, until he fell on the ground, coughing up more blood. "Ryuzaki!" Newton yelled as he ran over to him "Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!"

"I see the detective is done for" Kimimaro said, as a clone went over to Ryuzaki's coughing form, and Newton. Kimimaro took out a bone sword and was about to strike Ryuzaki. When, Rose showed up in front of them. "Stay away from him!" Rose yelled as she started to kick him away. 'I guess it's time to loose control' Rose thought as she continued to kick Kimimaro.

"You know what I think it's time I loose control!" Newton understood that and used his clone jutsu and made a clone. The real Newton picked up Ryuzaki, while the clone picked up Watari. Ryuzaki was still coughing, not being able to breath. (Light was taken to his room, oh and chained there) Newton placed Ryuzaki on the sofa, lying down. Ryuzaki started to cough more. "Stay calm Ryuzaki" Newton said as his hands glowed a light green. 'What the?' Ryuzaki thought, Ryuzaki stopped coughing after one minute. "How are you feeling?" Newton asks "what are you?" Ryuzaki asked, trying to be able to breathe normal again. "A Medical Ninja, now how are you feeling?" He asked again "better, can you fully heal me? With those power's I mean" "maybe, I don't know and it's chakra, I'll explain later." Both Newton and Ryuzaki heard a loud boom.

"What was that?" Ryuzaki asked "it was properly Rose loosing control" Newton explained. "What? That girl?" Ryuzaki asked "yes, she is from a village that trains Ninja, I was part of it, but that was a long time ago" Newton explained. All of a sudden, there was no more noise, "that's odd, I have to check it out, you stay here!" Newton said as he went back into Ryuzaki's room.

When Newton went back into the room, he saw little damage to the room, only the floor mostly. He saw Rose sitting on the ground, trying to breath normal, but their was no Kimimaro. "Did he leave?" Newton asked Rose, who turned around. "Yes, he's not coming back here, or any of Orochimaru's people." Rose said "are you hurt?" "No I'm fine" Rose stood up "how is he?" Rose asked Newton "he'll live, but he will need lots of rest" Newton explained. "I will continue to watch over him, for the next two years, that is hogake-Sama's orders, you can tell him that to if you want" Rose quickly fixed the room, and then went back into the shadows.

Newton goes back to Ryuzaki "where's Rose?" Ryuzaki asked "she will continue to watch over you for the next two years, she will be in the shadows, so when you need her, just call her… but please be alone, only you and Watari will know about this." "Ok" Ryuzaki said "Rose fixed the room, so please go get some rest" "fine" Ryuzaki said as he left to his room.

Watari woke up later that night "what happened?" Watari asked "a girl named Rose has been assigned to watch over Ryuzaki for the next two years, she will be hidden in the shadows, please don't worry she will not attack you guys." Newton explained. Watari went into Ryuzaki rooms to check on him, Newton sat on the couch. "Thank you for explaining" Rose said "your welcome, well I better go check on Ryuzaki."

The task force had come in during those two weeks of Ryuzaki's recovering. When Ryuzaki got better, Ryuzaki had found proof on Light being Kira and Misa being second Kira. He put Kira and second Kira in jail, the first week he was better. Rose continued to watch over Ryuzaki, even over the two years, and still staying in touch with the village.

She had decided to stay, because she had grown attached to the cold looks. Rose had gone out of the shadows more often and Ryuzaki was ok with that. Rose had been helpful with the future case's Ryuzaki or should I call him L? Well anyway Rose helped to make the case's go faster.

The End

Hoped you like it!!


	2. L and Jigsaw

I made this while watching Saw II. I thought of what it would be like if these 2 came together, so I created this, enjoy! I do not own Death Note.

L and Jigsaw

_This is during the time in my other story *The Terrible Cold* _

L's pov

I was sitting at my desk when Rose came in the workroom and sat on the couch. "Hey Ryuzaki?" Rose asked me. "Yes Rose?" I asked "have you heard of Jigsaw?" Rose asked I turned around in my seat. "No who is this Jigsaw?" I asked "a murder, like Kira except there are no heart attacks." Rose explained my eyes widened "has anyone tried to stop him?" I asked "well in the second movie a detective found him, but ended up being killed." Rose explained.

"Wait a movie?" I asked "yeah, but murder's have been happening lately and not Kira murders, more like people being tortured." Rose said looking at me. *I do remember seeing that* I thought.

"How many movies?" I asked "5, but the fifth does not make sense, I have them if you want to see them, but I must say they are gory" she said.

"Put the first one in, then the rest" I said, Rose got up and put it in, she stayed for all the 5 of the movies. After the fifth she looked at me "so, what do you think?" She asked "I think this guy is worse than Kira" I replied. "To be honest I like Jigsaw better than Kira, I don't mean that I like evil it's just between those two I like Jigsaw better." Rose explained "I know with killing you prefer Jigsaw" I said "yes that's right!" She said as she went back to the couch.

"The murdered people have been murdered the same ways, either Jigsaw is back, or there is a copy cat Jigsaw" I deduced "maybe, I don't think Jigsaw would do the same thing over again, he would use new ways, but the recent murders have been like the movies." Rose said my computer started to beep as Watari called.

"Yes Watari?" I asked addressing the elderly man "_there is a call for you Ryuzaki, I do not know who it is_" Watari said "let it threw" I said, minutes later a giant G showed up on the big screen.

"_L I want to play a game_" a mysterious voice said "_I have captured the person you think is Kira, his father and his officers_" the voice said, Rose gasped. "_For the Task Force members to come back, you will have to find me and kill me_" the voice said.

"_For you to find me, here's a clue, you will find me in a huge building that you have stayed in, you will have 5 hours before your people will die of poison air. Have fun!_" The voice said the G disappeared. "What are you going to do Ryuzaki?" Rose asked "figure the clue out of course, and then go to this Jigsaw" I said. I then got up and went to sit next to Rose on the couch. *In a building I've stayed in?*

3 hours later

*I've figured out it's this building, now which floor?* Rose looked at me "I can't seem to sense a presence, but this person has looked in on us and knows a lot about us" Rose said. *I've got it!* I got up and went towards the elevator. "You figured it out?" Rose asked getting up and following me. I nodded "don't follow me" I said "fine, but I will keep an eye on you" she said again I nodded; she stopped and watched me go into the elevator.

When I got in the elevator, I pressed the number 9 (there on the 15th floor.) I looked nervously at the numbers going down. When the elevator doors opened a gun was pointed at me! "So I see the great L has figured it out." A man in a pig mask said "who are you?" I demanded "you do not need to know that, now come out" the pig head person said. I stepped out and the pig head lead me to a room and locked me in the room.

I looked around and saw a bed, chair, and a tape recorder on a night stand. I went over to the night stand and lifted the recorder. I turned it on "_Since you're listening to this L, then_ _you have already met the pig. You will now have 5 hours to get out of this room and find your comrades, in the corner of the room you will find computers, turn them on and you will see your comrades. Good luck to you Mister Detective._" The voice said, I walked over to the computers and turned them on and saw indeed my comrades.

They were talking. "H_ow are we going to escape?" Yagami-san said "I don't know, but we have to hurry to help Ryuzaki-kun" Matsuda-san said._

I tried to go to the door, but it was shut tight. I smelled something foul in the air _oh no poison air!_ I look for where the poison would be coming through, I found a shaft.

I went to the shaft and tried to take it off. It came off easily. I started to climb up and threw it. I got threw, but the air smelled worse and I started to couch. *must be the poison* I thought as I pulled my shirt over my nose. I continued to go down the shaft; I saw light ahead and went to it.

In that room were Matsuda, Yagami-san, Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide! "Everyone!" I yelled to them "Ryuzaki!" Yagami-san said, they all came over and took the air vent thing off so I could crawl through. Yagami and Aizawa helped me down, when I was on the floor I started to cough again, but much more and much rougher. "Ryuzaki! What's wrong?" Matsuda asked "poison is in the vents" I said in between cough's.

"Lay down Ryuzaki" Yagami said "no we have to get out of here, I'll be fine" I said. I walked over to the door and started to feel the door. "What are you doing Ryuzaki?"Aizawa asked me, I did not answer; I continued to feel the door and felt inside of my pocket and pulled a bunch of keys out.

"What's with the keys Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked "these are all the keys to the entire building." I said "if you had them then why did you not use them earlier?" Yagami asked "I forgot about them" I said as I looked at the lock and started to look at the keys.

My eyes felt heavy, I tried to keep them opened but I felt myself fall. "Ryuzaki!" I heard Yagami shout.

Later

I open my eyes and find myself looking up at a ceiling. I remembered what happened before I fell, I sat up abruptly but I felt someone push me back down. "Stay down Ryuzaki" Yagami-san said "what happened?" I asked shakily "you fainted" Mogi said "it was the poison, you breathed in more than all of us, and so it affected you more." Ide explained.

I try to sit up again, but found pushing hands. I knocked them away and sat in my position. "Did you figure out which key?" I asked "no we were more concerned about you" Yagami-san said. I stand up, but almost fall again, if Yagami-san did not catch me. He steadied me "thanks" I muttered and walked to the door, where Ide was with the keys.

I grabbed them from him and found the key a few minutes later. I opened the door and looked out and saw no one. I flicked my wrist, to tell the Task force members to follow. We walked down the hall and I saw a light in a door way.

I stopped and the members saw what I saw too. We almost tip toed to the door, I looked in the room and saw a chair facing a turned on TV. I walked in the room and the person in the chair started to talk.

"Ah I see you made it out of the room, it took longer than I expected" a soft male voice said. The voice sounded like it was laced with anger. "Yes, now I have made it here you are now under arrest…" I could not finish my sentence as I heard a 'bang' and pain in my shoulder!

I heard the Task Force members rushing in and coming up to me. "Back away from him or he dies?" A voice behind me said. I look up and see the pig headed person there, with a gun. I feel Task Force members getting up and moving away from me. "Get up" the pig head person said.

I stand up; it was painful and hard to do. "Wow the _Great_ L is in pain? This is to die for, oh wait you might die here!" The person in the chair said "who are you?" I asked, coughing up some blood "I might as well tell you, I am the Great destroyer of great detectives! The one person villains can count on to get rid of good, yes the one and only John Mandrake!" The person called Mandrake said.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked "you put my brother in jail!"Mandrake shouted, he stood up and walked over to me. All of a sudden Mandrake punched me in the face, then my stomach. I fell on my knees gasping for air.

"How does it feel, detective?" Mandrake asked "Jugo, come over here" Mandrake said to the pig. Jugo came over to us, still pointing the gun at me. "Jugo shoot him in the head" Mandrake said. "No" "don't" Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, and Ide were saying.

Jugo positioned the gun and put its finger on the trigger. Jugo pulled the trigger and I heard a 'bang', I fell to the ground.

"You didn't kill him! I told you too!!!" Mandrake was shouting "you can't kill him" a new voice from the door way said. I hear Yagami say 'Rose!' "Who are you?" Mandrake asked "Rose, your worst nightmare" Rose said. I did not see what happened next, my eyes felt extremely heavy, but I heard gun shots and 'what the hell are you!!' from Mandrake, after it seemed like hours, I felt hands touch me. I froze "don't worry Ryuzaki, it's me Rose" Rose said, I relaxed. I felt Rose check my vitals "is he going to live?" Matsuda "of course Matsuda" Rose said putting me on her shoulders.

"Do you need help Rose?" Matsuda asked Rose "…. Yes can you carry him?" She asked Matsuda "yes" he said. I felt myself get moved into arms, I started to drift to sleep.

Rose's pov

We get Ryuzaki back up to the 15th floor and are met by Dr. Newton and Watari!

"We'll take him Matsuda" Watari said. "Who's this?" Yagami asked "this is Ryuzaki private physician, Dr. Newton" I explained. Watari and Newton started to walk away "wait we want to stay!" Matsuda said "no, Watari will call every one of you and tell you how he is." I said I watched the Task Force members leave.

Then I went to the Ryuzaki was in and sat next to the door.

Watari's pov

"He's been shot in the shoulder, has a bruise on his cheekbone that might be fractured, and might have a broken rib." Newton diagnosed "will he live?" I asked "yes, but it's going to take awhile to heal this" Newton said. We were in Ryuzaki's bedroom and Newton and I laid him on his bed. Newton put his hand on my shoulder "he will make it, now can you get me towels, warm water, and blankets?" Newton asked, I nodded.

I left to go get those items. I walked out the door and saw Rose sitting on the ground, she looks up. "How is he?" She asked "he's been shot in the shoulder, a cheekbone that might have been fractured, and a broken rib" I explained to Rose. "Ok" she said sitting down again.

Newton's pov

After Watari left, I started healing the worst injury, the gunshot to the shoulder, but first I had to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. I had to wait for Watari to return before I could touch that, so I went on to the rib. The rib was not as worse, it healed up soon. Then I went on to the cheekbone, it was really fractured. It took a little longer, and I could not get rid of the bruise, so he has to feel that. *Now I have to get this poison out* I went over to my bag and gave him a shot that will move the poison in one place, his leg.

When I knew the poison was in his leg, I put a big needle in his leg and got the poison out. Ryuzaki started to breathe better.

Watari can back soon and I cleaned my scalpel and other instruments. When they were cleaned, I gave Ryuzaki morphine, to keep him out cold. Then I started on getting the bullet out. When I finished, I closed him up and started to heal him, Watari was amazed by that, he never saw me use it before.

When I stopped, I stood up and turned around "I'm finished" I said with a smile. I went over to the door and let Rose in. "How is he?" Rose asked "better, but he will have a bruise" I said as I led Rose over to Ryuzaki.

Rose's pov

When I was let in, I was led over to Ryuzaki. I laid my hand over his hand "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry I did not come earlier" I said. I heard some groaning, Newton moved me away so he could see Ryuzaki better. He flashed a light in his eyes.

L's pov

I hear Rose talking to me, I feel myself groan. Then I feel a light shinning in my eyes. "Ryuzaki are you ok?" Newton asked when the light was out of my eyes, and I opened them. "Yes, what happened?" I asked "your back in your bed Ryuzaki" Watari said. I tried to sit up, but I feel pain in my shoulder, chest and face, all at once. I groan and fall back.

"Don't try to move Ryuzaki" Newton said "I'll try to remember that" I said. "Why does my face hurt?" I asked "I could not get rid of the bruise from when that guy punched you" Newton said "oh Ryuzaki, the police have picked up those two and were taken to jail" Rose said smiling. I smiled back, and then I started to fall asleep.

1 week later

Newton let me up and walk around after a week, with help from Watari and Newton, of course.

Half a week later

I was walking around by myself. I walked to the workroom and sat on the couch, next to Rose. "Hey" she said "hello" I said "how are you feeling?" She asked "better" I said. The silence was killing me "look Ryuzaki, I'm sorry I could not find you before you were shot" Rose said. I looked at her and said "it's ok Rose, it's not your fault, and those people made sure you could not find me."

Newton came by later that day. "Dr. Newton, what about the poison? And what about the Task Force members?" I asked Newton smiled "I already got the poison out of each of you guys." Newton said "I see" I said, when Newton finished "ok your 100% better" Newton said smiling.

The End

I hoped you like it, No hate mail please!!!


End file.
